In a principal aspect the present invention comprises a system for measurement of various output operating parameters of fluid or air driven, rotary shaft tools such as dental handpieces, polishing devices, drills and the like. Parameters such as dynamic torque, stall torque, tool speed, tool efficiency, air or fluid consumption and other aspects of tool operation provide important information regarding tool design. That is, development of comparative data relating to the operating characteristics of such tools facilitates development of improved tool designs. Further, such information may assist in development of engineering and operational standards that relate to tool use and safety.
Thus, it is an object, aspect and feature of the present invention to provide a system whereby air or fluid driven tools may be operated in a manner which enables ascertainment of operational parameters relating to such tools based on the fluid or air supply provided to such tools, the loads acting on the tools and the component parts of the tools, and environmental factors such as temperature and density of the fluids or air composition utilized to operate the tool.
Another aspect, feature and object of the invention is to provide a means by which air and fluid driven tools may be compared or tested for efficiency and consistency of operation.
Yet another object, advantage, feature and aspect of the present invention is to provide a systematic protocol for the evaluation of air or fluid driven tools of various makes, sizes and designs.
A further object, advantage, aspect and feature of the invention is to provide testing protocols that are consistent and can be consistently applied and utilized with respect to design, testing and otherwise evaluating such tools.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the following specification.